


Snowman

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is coming to Beacon Hills and Stiles has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

At the first reports of snow coming to Beacon Hills, Stiles sat himself down at his computer and came up with a plan. The last time it snowed in Beacon Hills Stiles had been six and sick. While all the other kids got to go out and play in the snow, Stiles had been cooped up in bed with all the blankets in the house surrounding him and a mug full of chicken noodle soup in his hands. To this day Stiles is still bitter about this fact and now, after twelve long years of waiting, Stiles is finally going to get his chance to play in the snow. Hence the planning.

Of course it didn’t take long for Stiles to come up with his Snow Day Plan. He made sure to put all of the major activities on there: snowball fight, snow angels, sledding. He also put on a few specialized ones like shoving snow down Scott’s pants to get back at him for spilling his lunch all over Stiles last week (he’d been wearing his favorite Batman shirt at the time). At the very top though was the quintessential snow day activity, something Stiles was determined to do come hell or high water. This year Stiles would build a freaking snowman.

Stiles has already prepared thoroughly for the number one activity on his list by purchasing everything he’ll need and setting the packed bag by the door. On Sunday, he had gone to the store to buy a package of carrots and charcoal. The next day he picked up a scarf and top hat from the thrift store on the way home from school. He’d gone out to the woods on Tuesday to find a pair of acceptable stick arms for his soon to be snowman. The only thing he still needs is for the snow to hurry up and come already but that didn’t happen until Saturday.

* * *

 

“Stiles, I need you to wake up son.”

“Are you aware of what day it is?” Stiles rolled over, making sure to take his comforter and pillow with him, so he was farther away from his dad’s annoying voice. “Sleeping. Go ‘way.”

“There’s a bunch of people downstairs waiting for you.”

“Tell them to go away.”

“I’m not taking on the responsibility of telling a group of teenaged werewolves to go away. If you want them to leave then you can tell them yourself.”

“Fine. Go away. There.”

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and moved to leave his son’s room. “I should probably warn you Lydia Martin is downstairs and she told me you had ten minutes to get down there before she comes to get you.”

“What?” Stiles sat up so fast he almost fell right off his bed. “Why won’t you lead with that? I want to make it to my nineteenth birthday! I thought you loved me!”

“Better hurry up.”

“Thanks. You’re super helpful dad.”

“I try.”

Stiles groaned and went to push himself off the bed, completely forgetting he was already on the edge so he ended up crashing to the floor instead. His head hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud that made Stiles let out a pained moan. He slowly pushed himself off of the floor and made his way over to his dresser but something out of corner of his eye caught his attention before he could get there. The tree outside his window was covered in a bunch of white stuff. Snow! The tree was covered in snow!

“Holy shit!”

Stiles rushed over to the dresser and started pulling out all the clothes he would need to keep himself warm in the winter wonderland outside. He was still trying to pull on one of his socks when he started to make his way down the stairs and almost ended up tumbling down them. Stiles straightened himself up and realized there were eight pairs of eyes on him.

“I see my dad let you all into the house. This is more than a little embarrassing. So are we going to go out and play in the snow or what?”

“Don’t act so childish Stiles.” Lydia flicked her red hair over her shoulder and started to pull on her gloves. “Now are you ready to go outside or do you need more time.”

“I’m totally ready! I’ve been ready for days. Let’s do this.”

“Don’t make me regret this decision.”

“I love you!” Stiles was already running out the door with his bag thrown over his shoulder and his shoes in his hand.

* * *

 

“First thing we need to do is make three balls out of the snow. Stop laughing Scott. You’re such an idiot.” Stiles started to roll a ball of snow in his hands that would end up being the base of the snow man. “I’m going to do the bottom. Who wants to do the middle and head?”

“If it’s your snowman shouldn’t you do it always by yourself?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“I’ll do the middle.” Derek’s voice caught Stiles by surprise so he almost ended up on his butt yet again. “You’re going to end up with a concussion by the end of the day.”

“Shut up. If that ends up happening you’re going to be responsible for taking me to the ER and no ditching me in the waiting room.”

“Get a room you two!”

“Shut up Isaac! I still need someone to do the head.”

“I’ll do it.” Kira bent down to the ground and started to ball up some snow just like Stiles had. “How big are you going to want it?”

“I’m not really sure. It kind of depends on how big the bottom and middle end up being. I haven’t exactly done this before.”

“You’ve never built a snowman?”

“No. I don’t like to talk about.”

Kira pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “It’s okay. I can help you. I’ve made plenty of snowmen for the both of us.”

“What about you Derek? Have you ever built a snowman before?”

“Yes.”

“Well then we can’t go wrong.” Stiles placed the ball of snow on the ground and looked at it for a few seconds then looked up at his two cohorts. “One question. What am I supposed to do now?”

Kira and Derek looked at each other then back at Stiles with fond expressions on their faces. Well the expression on Kira’s face is was fond, Derek looked… Derek looked how Derek always looks, which is to say completely exasperated at Stiles’s ridiculousness.

* * *

 

“Kira no!”

“What?” Kira spun around quickly at the sound of Stiles yelling at her. “What are screaming about? What did I do?”

“You almost stepped on his nose. What would we have done if you had broken it?”

“I’m sure we could have come up with something.”

“It wouldn’t have been the same. It has to be a carrot nose! Those are the rules.”

“Stiles stop harassing Kira and come help me put the middle on.” Derek motioned towards the medium sized ball of snow he had just finished. “Hurry up.”

“I’m coming. Do you really need my help though? I would think you’d be able to lift it with those big bulging muscles of yours.”

“Would you just help me?”

“Alright. On three or are we just going to start lifting?”

“Just lift it up.”

“I’m going.” Stiles helped Derek pick up the snow and place it on top of the one he had finished balling up with Kira’s help earlier. “It’s looking pretty good so far. Should would put on the three little charcoal buttons now or wait until we put on the head?”

“I don’t think it really matters Stiles.”

“What about the arms? When are you supposed to put those on?”

“It doesn’t really matter.”

“You’re not being very helpful.” Stiles picked up a handful of snow and threw it half-heartedly at Derek who easily ducked the projectile. “Stupid werewolf powers.”

“I finished!” Kira held the completed head over her head in triumph and smiled brightly at Stiles and Derek as she placed the head on top of the rest of the body. “Now we just have to put everything on him and he’ll be all done.”

“What if I wanted to make a girl snowman? A snowwoman.”

“Why would a snowwoman wear a top hat?”

“Because she wants to?”

“It’s a snowman.” Kira said decidedly as she placed the hat on the snowman’s head. “Do you want to do the coal?”

“Obviously. Tell me if I do it wrong.”

Stiles pulled the bag of charcoal out of the backpack he brought and started to pull out a few pieces so his snowman would have a face. First, he placed two pieces of the coal on the snowman’s head so he now had eyes. Next, Stiles went to work on making a slightly crooked mouth because the snowman had to have some character after all. The last thing Stiles did was place three piece of the coal down the middle part of the snowman so it had buttons.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It looks very nice.” Kira wrapped the scarf Stiles had packed around the snowman then handed the carrot and sticks over to Stiles. “It’s almost perfect now.”

Stiles stuck the sticks into the side of the snowman then put the carrot into place. “Now it’s perfect.”

“You did a good job.”

“We did a good job. Go team!”

“How does it feel to build your first snowman?”

“It’s awesome. I’ve been missing out. There is something I still want to do.” Stiles slipped around the back of snowman and grabbed the two sticks. “Hi! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!”

Derek sighed heavily at his boyfriend’s antic. “I regret taking you to see that movie.”

“Take that back!” Stiles ran around the snowman and grabbed some snow as he went so he could smash it in Derek’s face. “Come here! It’s not fair to use your werewolf abilities! It makes it unfair!”

“It’s not my fault you’re slow.”

“Take that back! Take it back!”


End file.
